


这是一个令人头疼的美好故事

by NoahBakerHW



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Sherlock Being an Idiot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahBakerHW/pseuds/NoahBakerHW
Summary: Sherlock发现自己似乎对自己的室友产生了友谊之外的情感
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 4





	这是一个令人头疼的美好故事

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我第一部同人作品，也是我第一次在AO3上发文章。  
> 但这是我在3月的时候写的，也已经在LOFTER上发过了。  
> 希望各位能喜欢！

Sherlock发现自己似乎对自己的室友产生了友谊之外的情感。

之所以说是似乎，是因为他自己也不能确定——虽然Sherlock不愿承认，可事实就是，他的天才大脑在面对正常人类该有的感情时运行速度并不会比那些“金鱼”快多少，甚至会更慢一些。反社会可没有心情去了解这些浪费时间的东西。

可是确实有什么不同了。Sherlock烦躁地抓了抓一头黑色的卷发，把本来就乱糟糟的发型弄得更加令人不忍直视。是什么时候开始不同的呢？他拿起枪瞄准了墙上的笑脸，想了想又把它丢到一边——John不会允许自己这样做——然后把自己摔进了沙发。这个问题已经困扰了他好几天，导致他在办案时的效率有所下降。他必须在其他人发现之前搞清来龙去脉，并找到解决方法。

他在记忆宫殿里找到了他们的初见。他在实验台前，理所当然地向小斯坦福要着手机。抬起头，却撞进了一双陌生的眼。

秋日天空一样的湛蓝清澈。

仿佛映着海上的日出，又宛如繁星点点的夜。

Sherlock站在宫殿房间的门口，并没想到自己除了推理出他几乎所有的过去外，还注意到了这么……与工作无关的东西。

他拉开另一扇门，那是他们第一次去犯罪现场，他在滔滔不绝的推理后，耳边传来了一句毫不犹豫的“Fantastic！”他下意识地嘲讽：“你知道你刚刚说得多大声吗？”医生立即回答：“抱歉，我闭嘴。”

他却觉得并不讨厌：“不，这……没关系。”

大概就是从那时便开始了吧。

他知道他的朋友和其他人都不一样。他或许没那么聪明，但是他不会让Sherlock滚开。他渴望刺激和冒险，而那些赞美……Sherlock从前一直觉得自己不需要，但是他喜欢来自John的赞美。

他喜欢被John赞美。

他……喜欢……John……？

“很好Sherlock，我很高兴你没有把家里弄得一团糟。”John的声音将Sherlock从记忆宫殿中抽离。

我本来是想那么干的。他并没有说出口——John看起来心情不错，没有和机器吵架。哦，也没有被女孩搭讪。

他不喜欢John和女孩约会。

他看着John，看到了他们一起在安吉洛的餐厅吃饭。John 的眼睛在灯光的映衬下闪着光。老板意味深长地询问他们是否需要蜡烛，John尴尬地说着：“I'm not gay!”

Sherlock却并不想反驳。哪怕其他人一次又一次地误以为他们是一对儿，哪怕John的语气已经从尴尬变为无奈，他都从未想反驳。

他……喜欢……John。

他看到了他们追着出租车在伦敦狂奔的夜晚，回到221B后他们靠在墙上大笑。Sherlock看着他自己和John。医生眼中的星辰闪耀着，满溢着快乐和温柔。一瞬间，他的挚友看起来恍若少年。

“Sherlock？”该死，他又走神了！“你盯着我看干什么？”Sherlock回过神，他的医生担忧地看着他，耳朵微微发红。

啊，是的，John害羞时便会如此。John不怎么在他面前掩饰自己的情绪。他开心了就喜欢笑，生气的时候语气里都充满着“Sherlock你给我有多远滚多远”（好像也只有他能让John那么生气），平常无意识的小动作是舔唇……

“不，没什么，我没事。”不能再这样下去了，Sherlock想着。反社会不应该有这么多无用的情感，但自己的情感已经明显到John都有所察觉了。他走到John放在餐桌上的购物袋旁边，拿出里面的薯条——是他喜欢的那家，不错。

“真的没事吗，Sherlock？”John可不相信他的鬼话，而Sherlock在他医生本能发作前即时制止了他：“显而易见，我现在身体健康，精神正常。与其在我身上浪费时间，还不如找一找有没有什么有趣的案子，我无聊死了！”

John显然没完全相信他，但是他也没想继续追问下去。这样最好，他也省去了编造谎言的精力。最好马上来个什么案子给他分散一下注意力。

楼梯上传来脚步声——Graham？Grace？他记不得了；一步跨两级台阶——很急，很好，希望这个案子值七分。

银发的探长感到莫名其妙，他不明白Sherlock为什么异常兴奋，虽然他知道对方已经好几天没有案子了。Sherlock兴奋地冲出221B，John无奈地叹了口气，向Greg耸了耸肩，跟了出去。

Greg看着两人，忽然觉得他们少了谁都是不完整的。

这个案子让Sherlock失望了。要他说，这顶多值四分。不过是一群亡命之徒，苏格兰场的效率真是越来越差了。

可是在抓捕时，他却突然不想让John和他一起，在John离那些罪犯稍近时都感到心脏一紧。

是了，换做别人，哪怕是他自己，他都不会感到如此。但那是John，他不想让John伤心，不想让John失望，更不想让John受伤——

他……喜欢John。

案子结束后，他们一如既往地并肩而行。

同样是他们，同样是案件结束，John跟在他身边。Sherlock双手揣进口袋，抬头，说了句“夜色真美。”

Sherlock抬起头，漫天星辰映入眼中，这让他想起John眼中的光，想起他的John。

他喜欢John。

Sherlock发现身边的人停下了，他装作疑惑地看向对方，发现John的表情很……严肃。

“我们得谈谈，Sherlock。”

“谈什么？”Sherlock希望John不要问出他最不希望对方问的问题，但是很显然，John就是想问那个。

“你明明知道的，Sherlock。至少从我注意到开始，已经一个月了，你在办案的时候都在走神——你真的没事吗？”

Sherlock Holmes，在12岁以后，第一次觉得自己遇到了可能无法解决的问题。

John曾无数次向他人声明自己不是gay，如果他向John坦白了自己的情感，最大可能产生的结果就是，他们连朋友都不会是了。

可是他喜欢John。

他喜欢John，喜欢他湛蓝色双眼中的光，喜欢他柔软的金发，喜欢他的赞美，喜欢他的舔唇；甚至喜欢他不解时的皱眉，他用两只手的食指打字的样子，他在博客中所写的有些“浪漫”的话语；还有他的笑，他的温柔，以及——他的一切。

他爱John。

“我……John，不管我接下来说了什么，都听我说完，好吗？”Sherlock用尽了自己全部的勇气，望向那片星辰大海。John虽然不明白他的用意，但还是点点头，示意Sherlock继续说下去。

“我想我爱上你了，John。这就是困扰我许久的问题，也是我得到的结果。……我知道，我知道你和许多女性交往过，我也知道我一定不会是一个好男友，但是鉴于你很久都没有交往对象了——别那么看我，我只要动动脑子就能看出来——我可以学，你知道的，没什么是我学不会的。”

然后他看着John的耳朵又红了起来——不止耳朵，那鲜艳的颜色一直燃烧过整片脸颊，又向着脖颈蔓延。

良久的沉默。

“上帝，Sherlock。”像是刚刚找回自己的声音，John磕磕绊绊地开口，“你真的是一个感情白痴。”

Sherlock的心脏连着全身的血液都冰冷了。

“你那么聪明，都已经看出来我很久没有女朋友了，就没有看出来我对你抱有同样的情感吗？”

“……什么？”

今夜的月色依旧美好。

风也温柔。

END.


End file.
